DANCE OR SING
by auliahyukmin
Summary: .


DANCE OR SING (?)

Aulia : Lee Hyoon Min

Enisa : Cho Sae Eun

Nia : Kim Key Hyone

Diah : Kim Tae Rha

Eunhyuk(SJ), Kyunhyun(SJ), Taemin(SHINee), Minho(SHINee), Sungmin (SJ), Henry(SJ),

Yoona (SNSD), Soohyung(SNSD).

Hyoon Min adalah anak yang mempunyai hobby nge-dance. Tetapi, orang tuanya tidak memperbolehkannya ikut kursus dance. Dia dimasukkan oleh orang tuanya ke kursus menyanyi. Sebenarnya, Hyoon Min tidak mau ikut kursus menyanyi. Dia terpaksa karena disuruh oleh orang tuanya. Dia sudah bosan mangikuti kursus menyanyi tersebut.

"Aku sudah bosan mengikuti kursus menynyi terus, aku ingin mengikuti kursus dance!" ujar Hyoon Min kesal.

"Hyoon Min, kau tidak boleh mabantah perkataan orang tuamu, lagian, menyanyi juga asyik kok." Jawab Sae Eun.

"Iya, aku tahu menyanyi itu asyik, tetapi, aku lebih suka dance daripada menyanyi!" kata hyoon Min sambil memasang raut muka yang tidak enak.

"mmhh, bagaimana kalau kau meminta kepada orang tuamu untuk mangikuti kursus dance?" ucap Key Hyone

"Key, aku sudah meminta berulang ulang kepada orang tuaku, tetapi, orang tuaku tetap tidak mengizinkanku" jawab Hyoon Min kesal.

"Coba saja lagi, siapa tahu orang tuamu akan megizinkanmu.." usul Key Hyone kepada Hyoon Min.

Usul dari Key Hyone tadi langsung dilakukan Hyoon Min sepulang sekolah.

"mamaa, aku ingin mengikuti kursus dance ma, tolong izinkan aku.." Hyoon Min memohon kepada mamanya

"Hyoon Min, kalau kau ikut kursus dance, bagaimana dengan kursus menyanyimu nanti?" tanya mama kepada Hyoon Min.

"mmhh, nanti akan kuusahakan menyempatkan waktuku untuk kursus menynyi juga, jadi, aku akan mengikuti dua les sekaligus. Boleh yah ma.." bujuk Hyoon Min kepada mamanya.

"Ya, kau boleh mengikuti kursus itu, tetapi, kalau jadwal kursus dancemu itu terbentur dengan jadwal kursus menyanyimu, kau harus lebih memilih mengikuti kursus menyanyi dari kursus dance. Kau mengerti?" ujar mama Hyoon Min.

"Ya, ma. Aku mengerti" jawab Hyoon Min.

Hyoon Min sangan senang dengan jawaban mamanya tadi, akhirhnya, dia bisa mengikuti kursus dance itu.

Keesokan harinya, Hyoon Min dengan semangat memberitahu teman temannya tentang kabar baik kemarin.

"Key Hyone, Sae Eun, Tae Rha, kemari!!!" ajak Hyoon Min dengan nada yang sangan bahagia.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia hari ini?" Tanya Tae Rha kepada Hyoon Min.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Aku sudah diperbolehkan oleh orang tuaku untuk mengikuti kursus dance yang kuinginkan!" jawab Hyoon Min kegirangan.

"Hah? Yah benar? Waah, kau sangat beruntung. Aku juga ingin mengikuti kursus itu." Ujar Sae Eun.

"Ya, bagaimana kalua kita semua mengikuti kursus itu? Kan lebih seru kalau ada teman teman?" Usul Hyoon Min kepada teman temannya.

"Ya, idemu sangat bagus, aku akan membujuk orang tuaku untuk mengikuti kursus dance itu." Ucap Key Hyone.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sepulang sekolah, mereka langsung menuju tempat kursus dance tersebut. Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka mngikuti kursus dance tersebut.

"Annyong, apakah kalian yang murid baru itu?" Tanya Minho hyung, pelatih dance, kepada mereka.

"Ne, Kami adalah murid baru disini." Jawab Hyoon Min.

"Oh, perkenalkan, saya adalah Minho, yang melatih disini. Selain saya, ada Soohyung dan Taeyon yang melatih kalian." Jelas Minho kepada mereka.

"Oh, ya hyung, apa yang harus kami lakukan di tahap awal ini?" Tanya Key Hyone.

"Kalian butuh pemanasan terlebih dahulu, lalu, kalian bisa mengikuti gerakan gerakan yang dicontohkan oleh instrukturnya nanti." Sambung Soohyung, pelatih dance yang kedua.

Lalu mereka melakukan pemanasan awal. Setelah selesai pemanasan, mereka beristirahat sebentar untuk menunggu 5 murid yang belum datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, 3 orang murid dating, yaitu Yoona, Henry, dan Taemin.

"Hyoon Min, lihat, perempuan yang baru datang itu cantik ya?" ujar Sae Eun kepada Hyoon Min.

"Ya, benar." Jawab Hyoon Min.

Tiba Tiba, Yoona, Henry, dan Taemin menghampiri mereka untuk berkenalan.

"Annyong, apakah kalian murid baru disini?" Tanya Yoona kepada mereka.

"Ne, chonun Lee Hyoon Min imnida.." jawab Hyoon Min.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri kepada Yoona, Henry, dan Taemin. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ada dua orang murid yang datang.

Tidak tahu kenapa, pandangan mata Hyoon Min tertuju pada salah satu murid laki laki yang memakai topi dan jaket berwarna putih. Hyoon Min memandanginya sambil tercengang. Hyoon Min tertarik pada laki laki itu, dia juga sangat penasaran denga laki laki tersebut.

"Eunhyuk, Sungmin, akhirnya kau datang juga. Mengapa kau terlambat?" Tanya Minho hyung kepada mereka.

"Maaf hyung, tadi kamu ada masalah sedikit, tetapi kami tidak apa apa" jawab Eunhyuk.

"EUNHYUK, ternyata itu namanya!" ucap Hyoon Min di dalam hati.

Lalu, mereka memulai disuruh mengikuti tarian yang diperagakan oleh Minho hyung. Saat Eunhyuk sedang memulai tariannya, Hyoon Min memberhentikan gerakannya dan matanya focus tertuju pada Eunhyuk. Dia diam sambil melihat gerkan Enhyuk yang begitu indah.

"Hyoon, mengapa kau tidak melanjutkan gerakanmu?" Tanya Tae Rha kepada Hyoon Min.

Hyoon Min tetap dia dan tidak mendengar perkataan Tae Rha.

"Hey, Hyoon Min!!" teriak Tae Rha

"aa? Apa?" jawab Hyoon Min tersedak sedak.

"Kau ini kenapa? Mengapa kau memberhentikan gerkanmu?" Tanya Tae Rha bingung.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa, aku hanya bingung dengan gerakannya" jawab Hyoon Min.

"aahh sudahlah, ayo ikuti gerakannya lagi!" ucap Tae Rha.

Setelah selesai mengikuti gerakan tadi, mereka beristirahat sabentar.

"Hyoon, kau ini kenapa sih? Daritadi kelihatan aneh sekali?" Tanya Sae Eun.

"Hah? Tidak. Aku tidak apa apa" jawab Hyoon Min sambil kebingungan

"Hyoon Min, kelihatannya kau naksir ya sama laki laki itu?" Ujar Key Hyone kepada Hyoon Min sambil menunjuk kea rah Enhyuk.

"Hah? Aku? Hahaha, tidak lah.. aku tidak suka sama laki laki itu." Jawab Hyoon Min sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Sudalaah, kau tidak bisa menutpi kebohonganmu itu. Kami semua tahu kau suka pada dia." Ucap Key Hyone.

"aah apa apaan sih kalian? Sudah sudah, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan latihan yang tadi lagi." Jawab Hyoon Min seraya tersenyum senyum.

Waktu tidak terasa berlalu, akhirnya latihan itu pun usai dan mereka pulang kerumah masing masing. Sesampai dirumah, Hyoon Min terus memikirkan laki laki yang membuatnya terpanah di tempat kursus dance tadi. Hyoon Min juga terus membayangkan gerakan yang indah yang ditunjukkan laki laki tersebut tadi.

"Gerakannya sungguh indah, dia membuatku terdiam. Apakah aku suka padanya?" Ujar Hyoon Min dikamar sendirian.

Keesokan harinya Hyoon Min harus mengikuti kursus menyanyi lagi.

"Ah! Rasanya aku sangat malas mengikuti kursus itu." Keluh Hyoon Min didalam hati.

_**Hyoon Min, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti kursus menyanyi karena badanku serasa tidak enak.**_

_**Minhamnida.**_

_**Sebaiknya kau pergi bersama Sae Eun saja ya.**_

Begitulah kira kira sms yang diterima Hyoon Min dari Key Hyone.


End file.
